Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device, a video auto-tagging method, and a computer readable medium thereof. More specifically, the camera device, the video auto-tagging method, and the computer readable medium of the present invention automatically create tags for the video when significant motions occur.
Descriptions of the Related Art
With the emerging development of the camera devices, it is possible for people to record video while they are doing excises. Therefore, a sport player can wear a camera device and record video of the game with the player's view for later review. Further, a video editor can post-process a player's view video for a highlight program.
However, the playing times of some games (ex. baseball game, tennis game or soccer game) are too long. Accordingly, it bothers the player and the video editor when they want some significant clips of the video since they need to searches the significant clips frame by frame.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a camera device and a video auto-tagging mechanism that can tag them in the video for later use.